


Bechoven

by BeaRyan



Series: Writing warm ups [7]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Light Dom/sub, Multi, No Clarke, Open Relationships, bechoven, light kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 09:06:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17261438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeaRyan/pseuds/BeaRyan
Summary: The rise Bechoven and how it morphed into Becho's semi-open relationship.  Soft focus kink. Raven has some emotional baggage.  Echo knows how to be cold and dominating when it's required.  Bellamy, as always, is the cruise director a band of misfits.Ring story. Fill in the time jump fic.





	Bechoven

The muscle hurts, but Echo’s hands warm it as she slides over Raven’s skin. It’s good to be touched by someone again. It’s been too long. A year since Kyle. More since Bellamy or Finn. 

It briefly strikes her as strange that she’s comparing Echo’s hands on her thigh to sex, but it feels that good. Maybe even better than the last time she had sex. Maybe even better than any sex she’s ever had. If there’s one thing Echo knows how to do that’s useful in space, it’s focus, and right now all her focus is on Raven. 

God, yes, it feels great. 

Raven sighs and leans back and only when she feels the rumble of Bellamy’s chuckle against her back does she remember that she’s on the floor of the training room, injured. Bellamy is behind her, supporting her like a makeshift chair. Echo is crouched in front of her, tending to Raven’s twisted knee. This is medical, not sensual. Or at least it’s supposed to be. 

“Shut up,” she mutters at Bellamy. 

He just laughs again. “She’s got good hands.” 

“I have great hands. Is that why you two are so injury prone?”

“How else am I supposed to get a massage?” Bellamy teases.

Echo’s answer is serious. “Just ask.” 

With that sentence, Bellamy and Raven both stop breathing. Just ask. There are things they could ask for. Things they’ve joked about privately as they debated which of them was going to break down and sleep with Echo first. 

Echo’s hand slides higher up Raven’s thigh, still massaging, but past the point where it can be passed off as related to the injury. “When were you last touched?” 

Raven swallows hard and lets out a slow breath before answering. “Touched. You mean…” 

“You know what I mean.” 

“A few weeks after Mount Weather.” 

They both look to Bellamy. He hesitates but answers. “About the same.” 

Raven and Bellamy trade a look, both uncertain where this is going but carefully tracking Echo’s hands as they move up Raven’s thigh. Bellamy breaks first. “What about you? How long since you were touched?”

“Longer. Much longer. For some reason no one wanted to get too close to Nia’s right hand. She didn’t like it when my attention strayed unless there was something in it for her.” It’s more than Echo would usually say, and there’s a lot left unsaid that Raven doesn’t want to know in detail. 

Without continuing down the line Echo’s drawn, Raven doesn’t know how to move the moment forward. She can build a lot of things, but relationship aren’t one them. They happen or they don’t. Echo is the master manipulator of the three of them with Bellamy trailing behind. If something is going to happen, it’s up to them.

Echo speaks first. “We ignore a lot to be able to live together peacefully. The past and future don’t exist except when we allow it. Moments can be trapped and left behind.” She glances back and forth between the two of them. “Should we three capture this time together?”

Before standing, Bellamy kisses Raven on the neck while looking at Echo. “I’ll lock the door.”

XXX

Why do men ruin sex? 

Apparently, Echo agrees. She freezes then turns to glare at Bellamy. “Shut up,” she says then she shifts them all, and after that Bellamy’s mouth is too busy to provide commentary. 

Echo is sweet and soft, not at all how Raven expected a grounder assassin to be while having sex. The words “making love” flit through Raven’s mind and for one, terrifying moment she wonders if that’s what she’s doing. If this is what sex is supposed to be like. Not a favor you do because Finn wants it and you want him to be happy or an act of revenge or a desperate attempt to do something incredibly normal and distracting during abnormal, horrible times. 

Soft lips giving soft kisses. Fingers gently gliding over her skin. Touches that change based on the noises she makes. It’s too good. Too much. And her chest constricts as the fear grips her. What is this? What has she done? She not into sleeping with the enemy. Not even into Bellamy who she suddenly realizes isn’t touching either of them. He’s reverently watching this soft focus porn they’re making, and it’s wrong. Not deliciously wrong or naughty but tender and terrifying.

She bites Echo, hard, and tries not to regret the look of betrayal flashes that across her lover’s face. 

It passes almost immediately and Echo’s hand goes around Raven’s throat, the thumb pressing hard against the artery. “You can ask me to stop.” Her tone suggests a request might not be granted. 

Raven’s pulse pounds as she remembers that she doesn’t really know Echo and what she does know she doesn’t like. She sure as hell shouldn’t trust her. Shouldn’t be pinned under her. Shouldn’t have her fingers tangled in the assassin’s hair towing her lips to the places she most longs to be touched. 

Bellamy’s hand covers Echo’s and removes it from Raven’s throat. “There’s a lot of room in between sweet twosomes and hard kink.”

Echo’s fingers wrap around his and her eyes close. After a deep breath she says, “I think this moment has ended. It’s time to leave it behind.”

She rises, slips into her clothes, and leaves. 

Bellamy turns his attention to Raven. “You OK?” After she nods he asks his real question. “Why’d you bite her?” 

XXX

Raven’s panting hard and knows she can’t fight like this much longer. It’s clear now that was Echo’s plan. Let her wear herself out with wild swings and kicks that don’t quite connect and then take her down and still have energy to spare. Echo says you learn as much from your failures as your wins, but she also says Azgeda punished failure. 

Maybe she’d learn faster if Echo did it the old way. 

With a leg sweep, it’s over. The air rushes out of her lungs as she hits the ground and Echo’s hand curls around her throat. 

Usually it’s a forearm across her windpipe, but today it’s grab. A reminder of what happened a week ago. 

Usually Echo would say, “You’re dead. What did you do wrong?” Today she just waits as she straddles Raven’s chest and pins her biceps with her thighs.

“Are you going to let me up?” 

“Do you want me to?” 

Thoughts of where this moment could go flash through Raven’s head. Echo, pants gone, grinding on her face, smothering her. Echo pulling her hair, forcing her where she wants her to go. The ruthless assassin using her. It’s twisted and she feels guilty even thinking it, but god is it hot. 

Echo lifts her hips slightly, reaching underneath herself, then pinches Raven’s breast hard. The pain is sharp and sudden but bearable. “Do you like the pain or knowing that I could hurt you? They’re different needs.” 

“You can’t hurt me more than I’ve already been hurt.” 

“I’ve thought that before. I was wrong. There are many kinds of pain, each with its own edge.” 

Echo winds a lock of Raven’s hair around her finger and gives it a hard tug. Raven sighs as she exhales, hating and loving it at the same time. 

Echo says, “I don’t think it’s safe for us to do this without Bellamy. Neither you or I are much for talking, and there are many differences between your culture and mine.” 

“I don’t think it’s safe for us to do this at all.” 

“But you want to?” 

Raven closes her eyes and nods. 

XXX

Admitting to herself what she wants is hard enough. Telling others is impossible. Somehow they work it out. At first it’s awkward. Then it’s amazing. 

When she’s with them Raven is free of responsibility. Her only job is to surrender. There’s no shame in it. No risk of failure. No rejection. Stop fighting. Let it happen. The grounder-assassin-spy-warrior or whatever Echo is will win every time. 

Yes, heda. 

No, heda. 

Thank you, heda. 

Once and only once Bellamy asks to be tied up. A few times he joins them, frustration sweating out of him as he takes control of Echo while she remains focused on Raven. Mostly he watches, careful that none of them cross a line, and makes an occasional comment or request. 

They claim a storage room with plenty of tether points as their space and the others mercifully decide to ignore them. A makeshift bed works its way in there although Raven rarely uses it for more than a few moments of collapse and recovery afterword. She leaves when the encounter is over. Echo and Bellamy don’t. Sometimes they’re still there in the morning. Sometimes they go without her. 

Time passes. Things change. 

On morning the algae is off and everyone but Echo, who slept through breakfast, is crumpled up in pain for days as their systems process the undigestible. Echo cleans up after them, keeps them hydrated, and provides solace as she can. It would have been easier to let a few die. Less work now and more comforts for her later. She goes without sleep for three days to tend to them all. She can be trusted. 

At movie night, gathered on the floor in Monty and Harper’s room, Bellamy and Echo sit side by side. Their hands are touching, his pinky gently laid on top of hers. Harper is seated behind Echo, braiding her hair. Raven has to decide which of her friends to sit beside and sitting next to Echo feels like a real option. She’s not just an Azgeda spy. Not a terrifying monster who can’t feel love or be loved.

A seal breaks outside the Ring and though she’s trained it’s more of a job than Emori can do alone. Raven and Monty each have technical skills needed to work at stations inside to assist with the repair. Harper is their medic and sending her out would be foolish. Murphy is uncooperative. Bellamy gives in and lets her go when Echo lays a hand on his cheek and promises she’ll be right back. She’s one of them, and letting her go out, uncertain if she’ll be back, hurts them all. 

XXX

They’re in the training room again, the three of them, and it’s been a few weeks since the last time they met in the storage room. They’re playful as they work with long poles as weapons, and Echo smacks them each on the rear every chance she gets. After one particularly good whack Bellamy complains, “Hey, it’s Raven that likes that, not me.” 

“I don’t think Raven likes it as much anymore.” 

Bellamy uses his pole to push the button beside the door, making it slide closed. “Raven?” 

She knew this conversation was coming, but she still doesn’t know what to say. 

Echo asks, “Is there something I need to do differently?”

“It’s nothing you’re doing or not doing. I just know you better now.” 

“And so you like me less.” The emotion on Echo’s face is only a flash, but it’s enough. Rejection is familiar to her. 

“I like you more,” Raven admits. “And that’s the problem. I don’t want feelings in my sex. Sometimes I want to be just a body and getting into that headspace is harder now.” 

Bellamy sighs and nods, leaning on his stick as if it’s all that’s holding him up. “Familiarity changes things.”

Panic constricts Echo’s voice. “You want to stop, too?” 

“No.” He across the room and taking her in his arms before his stick even has time to hit the ground. “I don’t want to stop.” His hand runs through her hair then tilts her chin up, making her look at him. “I don’t want to stop. I just think you might be tired of having to put on the Azgeda personality for Raven.” 

“I’m willing. For Raven.”

Raven shrugs and tries not to feel the loss. She’d wanted detached sex so she’d never feel a loss again, but the plan has failed. She cares about her lovers, and that’s the problem. “You aren’t fooling me. I know you’re a nice person.” 

“Tell no one,” Echo says. 

“They know.” 

“I’m ruined.” 

Bellamy hugs her tighter and Echo nuzzles into his arms. It’s close and intimate and Raven longs for that feeling as much as she fears it. They open up their hug, each reaching out an arm to her, and she steps into the embrace knowing it’s for the last time with this particular kind of intimacy. 

Echo’s finger gently guides Raven’s lips towards hers, and the kiss that will be their last is as soft and heartbreaking as the one that started it all. Echo asks, “You’re sure you’re done?” 

Raven shrugs out of the hug. “Done with that kind of contact.” She sweeps Echo’s leg taking her down and sending Bellamy to the mat with her. “Don’t think I’ll ever get tired of knocking you two on your asses.” 

Bellamy is back on his feet with his stick in hand. Echo moves more slowly, stepping wide of them both as they square off. Raven tries to focus on the fight, but Echo’s sadness permeates the room. Raven tries to force lightness into her voice. “You really miss me that much already?” 

“You made me feel like a part of myself I don’t like very much could be used for something good.” 

It’s a gut punch, and Raven doesn’t know how to answer. She’d never considered that Echo might have conflicted feelings about the person she’s had to be for most of her life. If she's said it before, it was during the soft moments with Bellamy after Raven left. 

Bellamy, as always, has an insane solution to an unexpected problem. “Birthday sex. You get what you want on your birthday.” He shrugs. “A real friend would roll with it.” 

“Are we friends?” Echo asks quietly.

“If we weren’t we’d still be having sex.” Raven hands her a training pole. “But three months from now when my birthday rolls around I’m probably going to be so desperate for it that I can box up our friendship for a night. OK?”

“OK.”

“OK.”


End file.
